Enemy Unkown
by DakotaBeor
Summary: After discovering a new circumbinary planet with the potential for life, kirk leads a landing party down to its surface. However as strange dangerous events incur the team are left stranded and alone, with an enemy unknown.
1. Enemy Unknown

**Enemy Unkown**

Space was a curious thing, an oblivion sparkling with the bright white light of dying stars. Filled to the brim with planets… and life; Organisms capable of sustaining complicated chemical reactions. It was because of this fascination with life, that the Enterprise and its crew found itself on its five year mission to explore the furthest reaches of the universe. They had only been passing a recently discovered system when they had stumbled upon something of an interest. A Binary star; one of the largest many had seen stood a blaze. The gasses from the smaller orbiting star tumbling into the larger one as it was slowly consumed.

At first nothing was thought of the spectacle, until the long range scanners of the Enterprise had picked up signs of a planet, orbiting the slowly dying stars. They had discovered another Circumbinary planet; one which could be listed down with the small number currently present in the known universe.

Kirk could still remember the undeniable excitement of which he had witnessed in his first officers features. Well, which he had assumed he witnessed through his emotionless persona.

"Captain" Spock had stated as he rose from his station. Grabbing the crew's attention, eyes were drawn to the centre of the room and away from the screen which graced their stations.

"What is it now Spock?" Jim groaned as he brought his hand to his face and brushed his brow. The Captain sat sprawled in his chair, the lights of the room highlighting the dark rings which hung beneath his eyes.

"Long range scanners are picking up… a planet-" Spock stated slowly as he slowly began to wander towards the captain; his back straightened and hands clamped behind as he maintained his stance. "A Circumbinary planet"

"A what now Mr Spock?" Kirk questioned as he tilted his chair slightly in the Vulcans direction, his eyebrow twitching inquisitively. Uhura smirked from her station as she also leaned backwards relaxing into her seat. Sometimes she really did wonder how the captain had passed some of Star-fleets basic examinations.

"A Circumbinary planet Captain- They are extremely rare, discovering this would mean there are only 17 others in the universe" Spock listed as if he was reading the definition from an APADD. Nodding slowly the captain turned his chair back to the binary star, his eyes narrowing slowly.

"Do these planets normally harbour life?" Kirk asked seemingly intrigued as he dropped his hand away from his face and locked eyes with his first officer. Wandering closer to the captain, Spock also allowed his attention to wane towards the image of the star on the large screen.

"Usually- No" Spock muttered as he watched the planet slowly rise upon the horizon of the star. "However this planet seems to be showing- Potential… one unlike the others-"

"I see" Kirk noted as he realised the direction of which the conversation was headed.

"Indeed captain- Therefore it is logical that I should request that I be able to lead a small landing party of science officers to the planet to investigate it and collect adequate samples" Spock finished with an emotionless tilt of the head. However Kirk could have sworn he saw a glimmer of excitement in the Vulcans otherwise stoic eyes.

Standing upwards abruptly from his seat the captain seemed to study the planet once more before turning to Spock. "Who did you propose was on your team?"

"A few of the science officers- I would also assume that Doctor McCoy and Markus may want to accompany us on the trip" Spock listed simply his eyes narrowing on the captain as the blonde slowly nodded in acknowledgement.

"No can do Mr Spock" Kirk muttered sadly as he turned to face his officer with a sad smile, "It could be too dangerous, especially if we don't do any of the basic scans before beaming" Frowning the Vulcan watched his captain for a few moments, trying to judge whether he was indeed 'joking'.

"Please excuse me captain, for human sarcasm sometimes confuses me- Are you suggesting that you are to follow protocol?" Spock questioned causing Kirk to grin and laugh. Uhura smiled from her station, her eyes never leaving the captain and his first officer. Reaching forwards Kirk patted the Vulcan on the arm playfully as he leaned backwards.

"If I wasn't so tired Spock I would have thought you just made a joke-"

"I am Vulcan captain- I do not make 'jokes'" Spock cut through as he watched Jim smile and raise an eyebrow slightly.

"No- I can't risk you taking a team that large down onto the planet-" Jim muttered as he wandered away from his first officer slightly, "Especially after you just stated that none have had the same potential for life before- We don't know what could be down there so turning up with a large team is out of the option-"

Spock nodded slightly, acknowledging some of the captain's logic behind his decision. However his thoughts were cut off as Jim suddenly rounded on his feet and grinned widely at his first officer. "That is why Bones, yourself and I will travel down to the planet alone"

"Captain-" Uhura began as she raised an eyebrow from across the room, "If the planet could be as dangerous as you make it out to be then why would a small team be more beneficial than a larger team with security?"

"Because Uhura…" Jim stalled as he wandered over to his Lieutenant slowly, his mind racing as he struggled to come up with a semi logical response, "A larger team would draw more attention-"

Spock remained ridged in his position by the captain's chair, a single eyebrow rising as he noted the logic in the man's suggestion. "However logical your point captain, Uhura is right- A larger party with more security would have more benefits to the safety of the trip; especially with someone of your medical record"

Kirk's jaw dropped as he glanced between the communications officer and his second in command, "Did you just make a dig Spock?" Jim joked with his trade mark smile,

"Spock is right captain" Uhura echoed as her eyes connected with the Vulcans, a smile gracing her features as she nodded towards him in respect and love.

Going unnoticed Jim rolled his eyes as he laughed to himself muttering, "He did just make a dig…". Coughing the captain ran a hand through his hair, pulling himself from his own amusing reverie and recapturing the attention of his crew members. "Fine as you are so concerned Mr Spock the exploration party will consist of yourself, Bones, a couple of security officers and I" Grinning Jim wandered toward the turbo lift on the far side of the room, "Everyone shall be authorised to take a phaser and a communicator; ensuring regular transmissions are sent back to the Enterprise" Jim finished as he stopped beside the turbo lift, "Better?"

"That is most logical captain" Spock regarded as he inclined his head slightly, Uhura smirked and turned back to her desk; placing a headset back over her ears as she played various incoming transmissions.

"Good" Kirk nodded, "For now I am off to inform Bones on the fact he will be joining us for our planetary exploration today"

"I am not sure the doctor will be as pleased as you are expecting captain" Spock noted as he tilted his head to the side, wandering slowly towards the same turbo lift.

The lifts doors opened abruptly, Jim stepping inside with Spock. The captain grinning to himself as he shook his head slowly. "No Spock, the doctor will be _elated _that we included him in our plans" Turning to the left the captain selected the medical bays floor from the control panel before straightening his back and locking eyes with Sulu. "Sulu you have the conn"

"Yes sir!" Sulu chimed as the doors to the turbo lift closed.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"GODDAMMIT JIM!"

James T kirk grinned to him-self as he bit down on his lip to hold back a laugh. The small landing party stood waiting outside one of the smallest shuttles; Ensigns rushing past with clipboards as they prepared for the landing party to depart and head down towards the planet. Bones on the other hand was pacing around in-front of them all, his eyes wide as he fiddled with the phaser which had been handed to him seconds earlier.

"I'm a doctor not a raging psychopath! I don't need this! IM A DOCTOR!" Bones exclaimed again as he tossed it around between his fingers. Beside him Scotty seemed slightly on edge, his eyes never leaving the weapon clutched between the CMO's hands. Spock meanwhile had little attention on the conversation; instead he was busy inside the shuttle, communicating with his science officers who had returned with the results from a further, more intensive scan of the planet.

"I suppose its not that far from the truth…" Jim muttered to himself as he folded his arms across his chest, Bones smirked sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes holstered the phaser at his side; Allowing Scotty to instantly relax. Beside the holstered phaser however rested a gleaming hypospray; The label engraved into the metal barely readable from Jim's position. "Bones I don't think you need to carry a hypo around with you like that on the planet-"

The doctor in question seemed confused, his eyes glancing across the captain until revelation filled his features. "Oh this isn't for the journey" Bones muttered as he pulled the metallic cylinder from his side and threw it about in his hands, "It's for now-".

Before Kirk could even register what was happening the doctor had reached forwards, his left hand encircling the captain's chin while his right drove the hyprospray into his neck. Gasping Kirk flinched as he pushed away from the doctor; Disgust filling his features as Bones simply smiled smugly.

"Anyway-" Kirk mumbled onwards, fighting the urge to scowl at the doctor across from him. The captain used to question the need for his hypo's before wriggling his way out, these days though Bones has just taken to administering them first and answering questions later. "Carry on Mr Scott with what you were saying before we were so _rudely _interrupted" Jim smirked, glancing towards the doctor in time to register a roll of his eyes.

"Well Captain-" Scotty began in a thick Scottish accent, "As I was saying; the magnetic interference from the Binary star means that we are unable to safely beam down onto the planet- Instead you'll be taking a shuttle" The engineer finished with a beaming smile; his hands clamped behind his back as he rocked onto his toes.

"I don't know which is better-" Bones mumbled as he picked up one of the medical cases from the floor, his other hand resting on his hip.

"Thankyou-" Jim cut across before the doctor could continue, "Mr Scott"

"The magnetic interference is likely to have the same disruptive effect on our communicators Captain" Spock added as he wandered out of the shuttle allowing the two security ensigns to enter and prepare for departure. Wandering over slowly the Vulcan inclined his head towards the doctor before coming to a stop beside Kirk. "However communication can still be partially maintained, just with some difficulty"

Nodding Kirk brought a hand to his jaw; concealing a large exhausting yawn from his men. Blinking back the fatigue the captain continued, "I don't believe that's anything to worry about, did your science officers report with any additional findings?"

"Negative captain, at one point they had believed to had picked up more evolved signs of life; however this could have easily been manipulated by the magnetic interference" Spock proposed as he looked between the captain, the doctor and the engineer. "Therefore this expedition will be the only real indication we get"

"Oh great" Bones grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Going down blind- brilliant" Slowly the doctor leaned downwards and collected up a supplies bag with his spare hand before stumbling past the captain in a sulk. Kirk watched for a moment as the doctor lugged both the supplies and the medical bags onto the shuttle; before ceasing to emerge again.

"We should probably leave now while Bones is still on the shuttle" Kirk suggested as he turned back to Scotty, inclining his head in thanks the captain winked at the scotsman before him. "Keep the ship in perfect condition for me Scotty"

"She will be in even better condition than she is now captain" Scotty promised with a cheeky smile, grinning in return Kirk nodded as he spun on his foot and slowly began to walk towards the shuttle.

"I know you will Scotty" Kirk called over his shoulder. Smiling to himself the engineer rocked on the ball on his feet once again. The hanger was slowly draining of people as they prepared for launch, whistling away the scotsman slowly walked back towards the warp core.

Kirk meanwhile climbed onto the shuttle, his head ducking downwards avoiding the low beam which hung across the middle of the cockpit. The shuttle was small and cramped; seats lined the walls while small overhead storage bins remained empty and open. Cold yellowing lights ran along the centre of the shuttle, lighting up the darker corners of the small metal interior. Spotting the Doctor already strapped tightly into one of the seats furthest away from the windows, Kirk wandered over slowly; a large grin plastered across his face. Spock followed suit, closing the door to the shuttle behind him before going to check with the pilot.

"I see you have selected the seat furthest from the window again Bones" Kirk muttered as he sat beside his friend, his arms across his knee's as he leaned forwards.

"Remind me again why I have to come" Bones muttered with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes narrowed as he glanced towards the captain. Jim smirked leaning backwards into the seat.

"I thought we all needed a little trip off the ship" Kirk admitted as he noticed Spock leave the pilots cabin and wander towards them. "Some fresh air, it'll be fun- you'll see"

"Nothing is fun when you and your health is involved" Bones muttered as he moved his legs inwards allowing Spock to sit on the other side of the doctor. Jim rolled his eyes as he blew a raspberry through his lips.

"Everything will be fine Bones! Trust me" Kirk stated over confidently. Suddenly the shuttle erupted to life; a light whining slowly reverberating through the cockpit as the shuttle lifted itself from the ground slowly. Spock proceeded to strap himself into the seat, with the captain following suit soon after.

"Yeah… 'trust me' he says" Bones grumbled as he gripped the edge of the seats either side of him; his knuckles turning white with the pressure. Slumping into his seat the doctor glanced across to the ensigns on the other side of the shuttle, their eyes locked as they joked in conversation. All the doctor could think about however, was how much he wished the trip was over.

Little did he know, it was only just about to begin.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Kirk sat with his head rested against the cold metal of the shuttle, his eyes wide as he scanned over his surroundings gradually. His eyes constantly being drawn towards the two young security guards which were accompanying for the mission; Their faces were filled with excitement as they muttered between each-other about the things they could see on their first away mission. One of the ensigns however was also still trying to fasten his harness, the metal failing to clip together and secure him in the seat.

The shuttle suddenly shuddered knocking the captain from his reverie as he sat slightly straighter, his eyes meeting Bones's as he winked and began to play with his knuckles. The doctor on the other hand simply sighed and crossed his arms tighter over his chest. This part of the journey was always the most uncomfortable; severe turbulence usually buffeted the shuttle's as they entered the atmosphere of a new planet.

"Entering the planet's atmosphere- ETA 7 minutes" The pilot's voice reported monotonously through the comm before crackling out with interference. Placing down his APADD which had been clutched in his hands Spock also leaned back further into his seat preparing for further turbulence.

"I am guessing that the interference we heard is what the binary star is causing" Bones muttered as he spurred a conversation between the three officers.

"That would be the logical assumption doctor" Spock replied as the shuttle shuddered once again, more violently than the first. Kirk nodded slowly self-consciously, his attention paid elsewhere on the ensign who was now beginning to panic about securing his harness.

"I would recommend you attach your harness officer" Kirk called across the shuttle. Looking upwards the captain captured the ensign's attention; causing the younger man's cheeks to begin to blush a similar colour to his shirt.

"I- um- I am trying Sir- I mean captain" The ensign stuttered as the shuttle shook again, causing some of the supply bags to fall down from the overhead storage and fall to the floor. Bones jumped visibly in his skin before scowling and muttering curses under his breathe; luckily concealed by his thick southern drawl.

"Um- Captain I recommend you secure your harnesses, there's going to be some severe turbulence incoming- We are flying straight through a storm" The pilot announced once again, the message soon being lost in the interference again.

"Fascinating" Spock muttered as he pulled up his APADD and frantically began to tap away once again. Bones griped his harness tighter as he closed his eyes and rested his head back further. Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics Kirk redirected his attention back to the ensign who continued to struggle with the harness. Shuddering again the shuttle shook hard, causing more objects to fall from their containers.

Kirk smirked as he undid his own harness slowly; capturing the attention of Bones. "JIM! What do you think you're doing! Are you mad!" Bones exclaimed as he watched the captain rise from his seat and slowly make his way over to the ensign. Kirk rolled his eyes as he held tightly to the metal of the shuttle, the engine's whines louder as it struggled through the storm.

"The doctor is right captain- now is not the time to-" Spock began however he was cut off when the shuttle rocked again. This time however the metal groaned as the shuttle fell slightly from the sky. Losing his balance the captain's feet slipped causing him to fall; reaching outwards to attempt to break it the captain gripped a small pole, although it prevented him from slipping down the front of the shuttle it didn't break the fall completely. Clipping his head on the side of a seat the captain hit the shuttle's floor hard. Grunting Kirk rolled to his back as he slowly pulled himself upwards once again, his hand rubbing his head slowly as he noticed everyone's concerned expressions. "Im fine" Kirk grumbled as he slid over to the younger ensign, gripping the harness and pulling it across him tightly.

"Are you okay officer?" Kirk questioned as he looked up to the younger man, his own arms finding it stiff to manipulate the harness into place. The security guard besides the one struggling glanced between the captain and his friend, as if spurring him to answer.

"I am fine captain- thank-you- but I'm only an ensign you shouldn't have-"

"Before you say anymore-" Kirk stated as he successfully clipped the harness together, "Everyone is equal- no special treatment even for the big guys okay?" Kirk leaned backwards as he smirked at the younger officer before him. "How old are you?"

The security officer looked between his friend and the captain, a small smile of gratitude filling his face. "Seventeen Sir" the boy answered as the shuttle rattled again. "This is my first away party"

"Good" Kirk smirked as he gripped onto a nearby seat, "You are in s-"

Suddenly the shuttle swerved and banked to the left, causing the captain to lose his balance and fall onto the floor once again. Bracing; Kirk reduced the impact of the fall, his leg bumping into a nearby seat and causing him to curse slightly. The rest of his crew however simply shook in their seats, whipping back into their seats rashly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Bones exclaimed as he looked between Kirk and Spock. The commander glanced to his captain with a similar confused glance. Shaking again the shuttle banked to the right suddenly, the engine whirring as it slowly began to sputter; signs of it being pushed to the limit. Concerned Kirk tried to pull himself upwards again, only to fail as the shuttle dropped a height again. Static and interference poured through the comm's filling the shuttles interior.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kirk shouted back over the sounds of groaning metal. Climbing onto his knees the captain pulled himself forwards and past his seat, his main concern being on the crew which he had brought out on the landing party with him. Finger nails scratching the cold metal the captain safely navigated his way through the fallen supplies to the front of the ship, despite the constant sharp movements. Reaching the pilots separate cabin, Kirk kicked hard against the metallic door; its latch flying off and flying open exposing a single pilot.

Pulling himself to his feet the captain fell next to the distressed pilot; his hands latched around his seat as he stared out the window before him. Frost covered the windscreen; strong winds buffeting the front of the shuttle as they constantly swerved to the side. Bleeping was the second thing Kirk noticed; drawing his eyes to the source the captain was surprised when he noticed a ship on the shuttles scanners.

"CAPTAIN!" The pilot exclaimed drawing Kirk's attention, "WH-"

"WHATS GOING ON- ARE WE UNDER FIRE?" Kirk called back as the various tools fell from there storage compartments. Banking to the left once again Kirk cursed as he grabbed onto a beam overhead, supporting himself as they dropped a few more feet, features of the land below them slowly coming in to view.

"YES SIR!" The pilot exclaimed, "OUT OF NOWHERE- I WAS ANNOUNCING IT ON THE COMMS! WE ARE OUT OF FLARES ASWELL AND I DOUBT THIS SHUTTLE CAN TAKE MUCH MORE!"

Kirk damned his idiocy for not realising the obvious; of course they were under fire, the manoeuvre's the pilot was making was too sharp and ragged for just avoiding the turbulence. The captain was just about to reply when the scanners suddenly began screeching another warning, the ship pursuing them had fire a basic heat seeking torpedo and it wasn't going to miss.

Turning Kirk forced himself to the ground just outside the pilot's door. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Jim shouted; his hands clamping onto the metal of a seat as he grabbed the end of a harness and wrapped it around his arm. He would have stood better chances if he had just stayed in his seat.

In the brief moments before the torpedo hit the shuttle fell into silence; even the whining of the engine ceased to exist as it felt as if they began to drift slowly downwards. Although it all changed when a sudden explosion tore through the left side of the shuttle; ringing exploding into Kirks ears as he flinched inwards. A scream from one of the security officers filled the air as heat overwhelmed the captain; his head burrowing into his shoulder away from it. The sensation of the shuttle spiralling downwards sent sickening leaps into the pits of kirk's stomach.

Worry thoughts for his crew plagued his mind as the sounds of the engines failing reverberated through the burning interior as the shuttle plummeted downwards. Knowing a sudden impact was coming Kirk went to brace himself, only as he did a nauseas feeling overwhelmed his body; leaving him lethargic and dizzy. Fighting to hold on the captain found his eyes slowly shutting on their own accord, his head spinning as he slowly fell into a black oblivion. His last conscious thoughts on the condition of his friends.


End file.
